


Afternoon Delight

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [7]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Lance and Seeley slip away to have some fun together in the middle of a work day.How Hodgins finds out.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 79





	Afternoon Delight

It was a tiny fire, really. Hodgins thought they were all overreacting. It was just a small fire in the Jeffersonian in the same hall as the daycare, he really didn't think it would warrant them shutting down the daycare for the day.

They were just wrapping up a case so Brennan really couldn't leave and Angela was working hard on recreating the exact scenario for death since they were sure they would have to bring their A game to trial.

So Hodgins said that he would take both of their kids and watch them for the rest of the day, consulting through video calls if needed. Temperance handed over the keys to her place, saying it was closer in case they needed him. He was fine with it, not really caring about where they went since he was going to be watching over two kids regardless. He got settled into the Brennan/Booth/Sweets household easily, cooing to the kids as they finally settled down to sleep.

He sat in the rocking chair to relax, knowing at least one kid would be up soon so he figured it was best to enjoy it.

Jack was just starting to doze off when he adult voices talking. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, ready to attack if needed. He kept hearing the voices and he got up, looking around before his eyes fell onto the screen in the corner of the room. It was the security cameras they had set up and from there he could see Sweets and Booth walking into their bedroom.

Sweets was walking backwards, hands pushing off Booth's jacket as they kissed heatedly. Jack's jaw dropped as he watched them, not fully believing his eyes at the sight before him. They finally got to the bed and Seeley pushed Sweets on it before climbing on top of him.

"How many rounds do you think we can get through before we're called back to work?" Seeley wondered with a playful smile, making quick work of Lance's shirt.

"We shouldn't do too many, Bones is ovulating so she'll have an increased libido."

"How do you know that?" Booth wondered with furrowed brows, sitting up to look at his boyfriend better.

"She shared the calendar of her cycle with me. We both thought it would be a good idea to have that knowledge shared so we could better plan amorous activities."

"Of course you two did." Booth sighed and shook his head before giving a slight chuckle.

"I want you to fuck me, Seeley." Lance smiled, pushing off his pants before wrapping a leg around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hell yes, I want that too baby." He smiled back.

He swooped down to kiss Lance happily before getting rid of the rest of his clothes as well. Sweets chuckled and kissed him back with all he had. He stretched his long arm up to grab the lube and condom from the nearest nightstand. He fumbled some to rip the condom open but was able to slide the rubber onto Seeley's shaft with ease.

Jack was sure the ease came from lots and lots of practice. He knew he should look away, turn off the monitor, and leave... but he couldn't seem to find himself looking away or turning it off. He also knew it would be impossible to leave without them knowing, especially since he couldn't just leave the two kids there with no one knowing they were there.

So he stayed there, watching the two men go at each other on the screen. He watched as Booth prepped Sweets, leaning forward more to watch it in interest. He hadn't had any experience doing that with a man and hadn't really ever felt the need to watch gay porn, so this was pretty new to him. Sweets seemed to take it like a pro and Jack would be lying if he said he didn't feel a flush of arousal go through him when the psychologist arched up with a loud moan as Seeley massaged his prostate.

Hodgins pulled the chair closer and licked his lips idly when Booth pulled his fingers out and straightened his back. It was clear that Booth was getting ready to press into his boyfriend and Jack found that he was completely enthralled by that knowledge.

"Oh fuck, baby, yes. Your cock feels so perfect inside me." Sweets panted once Booth was all the way inside of him.

His pupils were wide, his red lips were wet and slightly hanging open, and there was a flush starting to cover his pale chest.

"You look so gorgeous, Lance. You were made to take me, that's why you are so gorgeous. You are the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Seeley smiled down at him.

"You are the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with as well. I've told you before, you and Temperance are my forever."

Booth smiled warmly at his boyfriend before swooping in to kiss him with all the love and adoration he felt inside him. The very clear display of love made Hodgins blush and turn away. Sex was one thing, but this made him feel like he was invading their private space even more. He shook his head and got up, going back over to the babies to check on them. He tried to ignore the screen showing the two men, giving them their time and hoping it would be brief so he could leave without them knowing.

"Say it." Sweets breathed out against Booth's lips when they had to pull back for air.

"Say what?" Seeley smirked, starting to thrusts his hips into his boyfriend.

"You know what I want you to say." Lance told him back playfully, grinding down to meet the thrusts easily.

The older male chuckled and caressed the side of Lance's face.

"Lance Sweets, I love you. I am completely and utterly in love with you." He smiled before leaning down to kiss him once more.

The psychologist smiled and happily kissed him back, bucking his hips to meet the thrusts. He softly nipped at Booth's bottom lip as he quickened their pace. The teasing in the car had already put him on edge, so he knew it wouldn't be long until he came. All he really needed was his boyfriend's hard cock inside him, which he had so he wasn't worried about lasting too long.

"You are so fucking sexy." Booth moaned, pulling back so he could get the space he needed to fuck him harder.

"Prove it." Sweets panted, cocky smirk on his lips.

He was still pressing his hips back with vigor, taking everything Booth gave him easily. Booth smirked at the challenge and put his muscles to good use. He used one hand resting on the bed next to Sweets' head to support himself, the other hand held his boyfriend's waist hard to keep him in place while his hips pistoned inside him.

"Oh holy fucking fuck, yes!" Lance screamed out in pleasure.

He gripped the sheets as he arched up, eyes fluttering some as pleasure shocked through him. Jack hurried over to the screen to turn it down, not wanting to risk waking the kids up. His attention was brought back to the screen and he now definitely thought this could be considered porn. The two were going at it hard and rough and Hodgins had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

It was incredibly clear that Sweets was getting incredible pleasure. He was panting and arching up, tightening his legs around Booth while gripping the sheets hard. Hodgins was not at all surprised when Sweets finally came. He screamed out for Seeley as he spurted all over his stomach and chest.

Booth joined him soon after, giving a low moan against his boyfriend's neck.

"You are so gorgeous." Seeley panted into his ear with a smile.

"I love you." Lance smiled, pulling him in for another kiss happily.

The two relaxed together, kissing each other softly as they came down from their orgasms. They both looked close to falling asleep so Hodgins began quickly and quietly collecting his stuff so he could leave with the kids.

He successfully got Michael Vincent into his car seat and was getting Christine into hers when she woke up. She gave a cute little yawn before crying and reaching out for food.

Lance and Seeley were immediately awake, sitting up and looking around.

"Christine?" Seeley asked, getting out of bed first.

Jack tried to silence her, but within less than a minute the FBI agents were in the room, Booth only in a pair of boxers and Sweets only with a pair of pants on that weren't buttoned.

"Hodgins?" Lance asked with furrowed brows, panting slightly from the running.

"Hey, guys." He chuckled with a nervous smile.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Hodgins?" Seeley asked, going over to take Christine from him.

"There was a small fire at the Jeffersonian so the daycare shut down. Brennan asked me to watch the kids and said I could watch them here since it's closer in case I needed to go back." He explained to them, still blushing and trying to act like he hadn't just seen them having hardcore gay sex.

Sweets looked at his boyfriend before glancing over at the screens.

"How much did you see?" He asked with a sigh, running a hand through his hair to help make it less crazy.

"All of it." Jack admitted, looking incredibly guilty.

"You keep this to yourself, got that? We're figuring everything out." Seeley informed him, looking down at Hodgins with intense eyes.

"Yeah, of course, of course I will." Jack nodded. "I'm happy for you guys, seriously." He assured.

"Thank you, Doctor Hodgins." Sweets smiled softly.

"Anytime, Sweets." He nodded back. "You guys still need me to watch Christine?"

"No, we'll take over from here." Seeley told him, bouncing Christine on his hip.

"Thank you though, see you later." Sweets nodded.

Hodgins just nodded and grabbed his stuff before heading out. He quickly loaded Michael into his car before driving off. He thought for a moment before using his car to call Angela.

"Hey Sweetie, how's Micheal?" She asked when she answered.

"Good, he's good. Hey, uh, you know that thing you were talking about us trying?" He asked her.

"The thing?" She asked back a bit confused.

"Yeah, the thing. Uhm... let's do it. Call your friend from your sculpture group."

"Really? You want me to call him?" She wondered with clearly heard excitement.

"Yeah, I want to try it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Uhm, nothing, nothing. I uh, I'm driving so I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too, sexy." She smirked before hanging up, immediately calling her friend to see when he was free.


End file.
